Delcova Trees (Hypo Nature)
Delcovas are trees in a Hypothetical group. These are very special and important trees. 29 Species *EG represents evergreen Species Connecticut Delcova (Delcova Connecticutia) Large Tree Rosewood Delcova *EG (Delcova Rosa) Medium Tree Bigleaf Delcova (Delcova Maxiophyla) Large Tree Evergreen Bigleaf *EG (D. Syrinim Large Tree Myrtle Delcova *EG Delcova Georgia) Large Tree 5-leaf Delcova *EG (Delcova Pentatus) Large Tree 4-leaf Delcova *EG (Delcova Quadrasendron) Large Tree Cloverleaf Delcova *EG Delcova Vlovstrus) Large Tree Common Delcova *EG (Delcova Compomum) Large Tree December Flame Delcova (Delcova Decidua) Medium Tree Dogwood Delcova *EG (Delcova Cornussi) Small Tree Hardy Delcova *EG (Delcova Canadius) Large Tree Ever-Red Delcova *EG (Delcova Rubrum) Large Tree Desert-thorn Delcova Delcova Fronua Large Shrub Tomato Delcova Delcova Mercado) Medium Shrub Pepperwood Delcova (Delcova Seratta) Large Shrub Firethorn Delcova Delcova Zrylyx Large Shrub Devilthorn Delcova Delcova Satani Large Shrub Lacebark Delcova Delcova Platanus Medium Tree Oak-leaf Delcova *EG Delcova Quercia Large Tree Corkfruit Delcova Delcova Verinium Medium Tree Pinetree Delcova *EG (Delcova Pinus) Large Tree Delcore’s Delcova *EG Delcova Delcorvus Large Tree Cucumber Delcova (Delcova Baldwinius) (Small Tree) Vanilla-tree Delcova *EG Delcova Martinus (Small Tree) Ivyleaf Delcova *EG Delcova Hendrix (Large Tree) Fernleaf Delcova Delcova Fiores (Small Tree) Willowleaf Delcova Delcova Salixa (Small Tree) Black Rhombus Delcova *EG Delcova Polettius Chart GENUS GENUS DELCOVA A genus of fairly large trees and shrubs native of North America * -Leaves vary in shape and size- many are simple-untoothed, some compound. Many evergreen. Dropping old leaves in summer. * When young Delcovas grow 3-5’ per year. The heaviest new growth totaled seven feet. They grow very weedytheir first 3-4 years. * Flowers- Varying shapes. Some are like peonies, others like dandelions, and others as catkins. Primarily starts blooming March- June, but some flowers may bloom in summer or fall. Most flowers are a few inches long. Some flowers may grow to the size of a lilac! Individual flowers may be in bloom for up to 2-3 weeks. * Fruit- Edible multicolored fruits that resemble jelly beans, maturing spring through fall with external seeds. Persistent until eaten. Seeds fall to ground, but almost never germinate.(13%) * Bark is usually smooth but some may develop ridges, making the bark look like Norway maple. Bark can be gray, red, or sometimes even purple, depending on the species and age. * Twigs- usually narrow. Green when young, turning to mature color quick. * Sizes vary by species but most will reach 70-80’. Some of them are more shrubby and may reach 20’. * All Native to the east coast of the US and Canada. * They grow best in zones 2-10. * A deep taproot develops when a tree is 10-12 years old. This taproot continues to grow until root reaches 60’ deep. * None of the species are listed as invasive. Propagation- The most successful propagation is by hardwood, semi hardwood, and softwood cuttings. (80-90%) Usually works on branches up to 15’ long with good support. The largest propagated tree branch was 37’ long when split in a storm. Now the homeowners have 2 new shade trees! -Grafting- Can be done to any species, usually works quite well more info below. 60-80% -Seeds- the least successful propagation, as seeds usually are all eaten, or simply don’t germinate, this propagation is not recommended. Only about 25% of seeds may germinate per year. HOW TO GRAFT DELCOVAS! # Never cut the trunk. Tree will not grow back. Instead cut branches. If a tree has split trunks, you can cut those, and tree should still grow, but even this may be risky. # Place scion into a cut into cambium layer. It’s best to insert at least 3. # Place Grafting Tape over the graft for about 6-8 weeks. Tree will heal in this time, and will grow in spring along with grafts. # Do grafting in Winter or Spring. Delcovas start growing in February. # The grafts will usually grow as fast as the Delcova itself. The grafts will grow on the hosts roots, so the Delcova will support them. # Keep the tree watered and in good shape the first year. Susceptible to- Parasites- -SPANISH MOSS -MISTLETOE Diseases SUDDEN OAK DEATH (Calif) Pests - DEER - WOOLY APHIDS -BEETLES - CATERPILLARS - —— Gypsy, Forest Tent, Eastern Tent, Hickory Tussock, Polyphemus, Woolly Bears, Whitemark Tussock, Fall Webworm Category:Nature Category:Hypo Nature Category:Trees and Shrubs Category:Morthia Category:Delcovas